I wanna be with you
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Well, Roy's parents had chosen for him a rich blonde girl. But Roy didn't want to, he wanted to be with his true love. Suck at summaries. R&R [RoyxEd] 11.6.07: Changed name from now on! For those who didnt know this story was 'No Title'.
1. Knowing it all Brother

**M.C: **Ha! My second fic, hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer: **like I said, NO OWN IT!

**Warning:** this is a shonen-ai fic. Don't like, don't read. That's all. And maybe contain bad languages.

**Remember:**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**I Wanna Be With You**

"Brother, where are we going?"

"To the dorms, then I need to go and report to the goddesses damned Colonel Shit,"

"Brother, you shouldn't talk like that to the Colonel, he helped us after all,"

"But he used me like his slave!! I swear to God I'm gonna beat up his _**handsome**_ fa-- Ack!" – Ed really needs to think before talking.

His little brother blinked several times (A/N: I know, armor can't blink) before his eyes turned into a mischievious one. "You like him, aren't you?"

"No, of course not!! Are you dumb??!! Why would I like that bastard??!! And I'm **NOT** gay!!" – Ed's face looked like a tomato.

"But brother, you are always saying about the Colonel, every times, every days. I think the more you complain about him, the more you like him. Ed was silent, perhapshe _did_ care about the Colonel_. He respected him as much as he hated him. He hated to love his smirk, it was his charm_._His hair... he always wanted to touch it, to smell it. And_-

"Brother!!"

Ed awakened from his thoughts. "Yes, Al?"

"We have arrived to the Eastern Headquarters," the armor happily said. (A/N: I'm not sure Eastern or Central Headquaters)

"Yeah..." Ed sighed, "so I'll have to face that bastard again..." but he felt quite happy in his mind. He could see Roy's (charming) smirk, his obsidian eyes and of course, those god damned comments and jokes about his height.

Deep in thought, he didn't know that his little brother, Al, was thinking something evil, really. But armor doesn't show its expression. They were thinking on their own thoughts, until…

"Yo! Ed! Al!"

They turned around just to greet Maes Hughes with his magical pictures pop-out-of-nowhere in his hand. Ed and Al sweat dropped.

"Wanna see Elysia?! Isn't she cute? Just look at her will make you happy all the day! Awww!"

Ed smiled, the Lieutenant Colonel was always like that. Something that never (and never will) change.

"We'd love to…but now we need to go report to the Colonel..." – Ed rubbed his neck.

"Oh, but the Colonel ordered me to pick you two up, so you'll see my best Gracia and Elysia's pictures!" – Hughes said cheerfully, he didn't notice Ed's widened eyes with fear.

20 mins went by…….not peacefully.

"Finally!!" Ed screamed like a little schoolgirl "Goodbye Lieutenant Colonel, goodbye Al, see ya later!" and he ran like hell to the Colonel's office.

"Oh boy, seems that brother likes him very much…" Al muttered

"What did you say?" – Hughes asked suspiciously.

"Uhh….Nothing, Lieutenant Colonel!" Al sweat dropped. "We should go too, Lieutenant Colonel! I'm sure Miss Hawkeye is waiting for us!" Al quickly changed the subject.

"Yup! And I'll show you my Elysia's pictures! Here! She's such a genius! She can count to ten at this age!!..." Hughes said with some pink-heart bubbles floating around his head.

'_Someone rescue me, please!!!' _Al groaned.

**-- End chapter 1 --**

Well, R&R please. Flames are welcome, I'll give them to my fireplace. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	2. Guests

**M.C: **gah, have so much homework to do…school sucks, really.

Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter

New chapter for ya! Enjoy:D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own FMA.

**Remember: **

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2: Guests.**

Paperwork.

He hated paperwork.

"Damn," he put the pen down. "Why do I have to sit here do paperwork while the others are resting?" he mumbled, loud enough for Riza to hear.

"Because, sir, you're always slacking off paperwork" Riza said with a death glare at her lazy superior. "You have to finish that paperwork till afternoon, and if you try to run away again…" She pulled her gun out of its place. "I'd rather happy to help you to do it" And she turned her heels out.

Mustang shivered. He almost wished that Fullmetal would come and rescue him. _'Huh? Why do I think of Fullmetal at this time?' _he shook off his thoughts._ 'Well, I have to do those paperwork or I'll have some holes in my head,' _and he continued on signing. Until he heard some knock on the door, he looked up. "Come in," He was rather surprised when the hot-tempered blond alchemist walked in. _'Fullmetal looks strange, I wonder what's wrong with him…'_

"Hi ya, Colonel. Have you been well?" the blond asked.

Colonel blinked, Edward had never greeted him like that, he's always shouted at him or transmuted his auto-mail into a blade to threaten him. So he put his hand at Ed's forehead, which made Ed blushing like crazy.

"What are you doing??!! It's not like I'm sick or something!!!" Ed flustered, desperately tried to calm himself.

Roy never saw Ed blushing before, _'he's just…adorable, he should keep that face on' _

"Fullmetal, I just wanted to know if you are okay,"

Ed frowned. _'Did I just act like an idiot? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He felt a little bit of dizzy, three Mustangs appeared in front of his eyes.

"Fullme-Edward?"

'_Did he just call me Edward__? Roy….'_

And he collapsed.

"EDWARD!!!"

--End chapter 2—

Thanks for reading.


	3. Comforting

**M.C: **Wh00t! Chapter 3 already??!! Oo Thanks for reviews! And enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer: **if I owned FMA then I should have plenty of money to buy decent lunch at school, but I never had lunch at school so FMA is not mine, ok?

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Chapter 3: Comforting.

_Where am I?_

Edward woke up, without knowing where he was.

'_What is this place?' _he thought._ 'This smell is so familiar, yet so strange,' _

He felt a little bit of fuzzy, next to him was some bread and a can of water. And he was lying in a king-sized bed, the bed was so soft that Ed just wanted to lie there all the time. But he couldn't sleep in stranger's bed. So he went around and explored the house. Everything is made from expensive woods, the floor, the cupboard, the wall…and he noticed a small frame, he took it and examined it. There were a man and a woman, a little kid as well. The kid had dark hair and pale skin, which resembled Mustang. The man and the woman looked like his parents.

"Oh god," Ed laughed. "like father, like son"

Mustang's father was tall, he had black hair, kind of messy. His mother was a young lady with a nice face and long dark-brown hair.

"No wonder he's that handsome," Ed murmured.

Unfortunately, Roy walked in at that moment, he heard something like 'handsome'. But he assumed that Ed was talking about someone else.

"Well, Ful- Edward, you need to rest," Roy said, he put a stray with some medicine on the table near the bed. "Go get some sleep"

And Ed nearly had a massive coronary when he heard Roy. He sure didn't hear anything, did he?.

"Co-Colonel!!"

"No need to shout, Edward, or people think I'm raping you" Roy smirked.

Ed blushed. _'How could he say that..?'_ He quickly hid his blush.

"What happened to me?" Ed asked. "And why am I at your house?"

Mustang rubbed his head, didn't know how to explain.

"Well, you fell unconscious in my office, and then I asked Riza if I could go home earlier than usual. Astonishing, Riza accepted. The dorms were full of people, which is not good for your health, so I brought you here,"

"Eh, that's why, thank you very much, Colonel," Ed offered a smile.

"You're welcome," Roy smiled back. "You can call me Roy, we are not in office,"

"Erm…Roy," Ed said, the word **Roy** was like a foreign language for him.

"Now, go to sleep," Roy insisted on.

"I can't," came the respond.

"Why?"

"Every time I sleep, those nightmares of the past haunting me…" He said, clenching fists tightly on the leather pants. "That was my biggest mistake in my life, I lost Al and-and mother..." Ed could not bear it anymore, his tears was falling down at his palms. "I-I don't want to be alone."

Mustang frowned, it was the first time he saw the famous Fullmetal Alchemist crying, he looked so innocent like a little lost child.

Before Roy could think of anything else, he hugged Ed tightly.

"Shhh, don't cry," Roy comforted him. "Everything will be alright, I'm here with you,"

--End Chapter 3--

**T**he longest chapter I have ever typed :D Hope you guys like it!


	4. unexpected guest

**M.C: **I got not many reviews but I'll update anyways. Enjoy.

Thanks for those who commented on the last chapter! Hugs

**Disclaimer: **if I own FMA then why should I sitting here writing this useless fanfiction? So, no own it :P

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests**

Roy hugged Ed, too much for Ed's happiness, he just leaned in the strong embrace of the older man. They were just sitting there, comforting. Roy asked Ed after a few moments.

"Do you want something to eat? You had sleep all day long and didn't eat anything,"

"Yeah," Ed answered. "That sounds good"

Ed followed Roy to the kitchen, Roy's house was big like a mansion and very clean. _'I thought his house is a big mess,' _he looked around and said"Mustang, I didn't know that you're a clean freak," he smirked.

"Of course," Roy let out laughter. "or other wise people won't respect me,"

"Oh, so that's the reason" Ed murmured. "You want to become Fuhrer, right? I forgot"

"Yes,"

"Why do you want to become the Fuhrer?" Ed asked. "And don't tell me that you just want to make the females wear miniskirts,"

"Because," Roy held back his breath. "I want to make everybody happy and make the government better than now,"

Ed surprised, he didn't know Mustang concern about the others. "Then I hope your wish comes true," he smiled softly.

"Thanks," Roy smiled back

They got into the kitchen, Roy opened the fridge and took some eggs and a bottle of juice, because he knew Edward didn't like milk.

After they finished their breakfast, the awkward silence fell between them. Finally, Roy stated.

"Edward, I think you really need to drink milk," he smirked. "Otherwise you will always be as small as a bean,"

Ed's face turned red from the anger.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING WAS SO SMALL THAT A BABY JUST WANT TO STEP ON HIM???!!!!"

Roy busted out laugher; it made Ed want to bitchslap him so much.

"Man, this house seems lively more than usual since you are here," Roy said after calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, because you're making fun of me all the times," Ed muttered

"Not really," Roy responded "I lived kind of lonely in here when I was a teenager," His eyes sparkled gleefully. "And I didn't have anyone noisy like you lived here,"

"Shut up," Ed groaned, gave up in arguing with the bastard. "And speaking of this, where are your parents? You never mentioned anything 'bout them,"

Roy paused for a moment before stated. "Well, they are always traveling, just like you guys," he sighed, "the most thing I don't like about them is their orders,"

"What kind of orders?"

"….That I need to get married," Roy glared and pulled out his gloves when Ed laughing like a maniac.

"Buahahaha---d-don't burn me---puh-hahahah!!!" Ed panted between laughter.

"You little brat!!" Roy hissed, ready to snap his fingers.

"Don't call me brat!!! You sexy bas---!!" Ed quickly covered his mouth. Ah, yes, Roy didn't hear this Ed would eat his coat.

Dead silence.

"…….."

"…….."

"Ed?"

"……."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Ed quietly responded.

"No, you just said something about a 'sexy bastard', didn't you?"

"…….."

"Ed, you-you like me?" Roy asked dumbfounded.

"………"

"Ed?" he worried.

Suddenly something inside of Ed snapped. "Yes! I do like you!! I know you don't like me because you are a womanizer after all!!!" Ed shouted, pretended to be not crying. He didn't want to look weak in front of Mustang. "Now go ahead and be disgusted with me!!"

Roy frowned. _'So Ed has the same feelings for me?' _ But telling Ed his feeling now was meaningless, because he wouldn't listen to him. So Roy leaned closer the chibi, took a deep breath and kissed Ed.

Ed was surprised, he expected for some screaming that Ed's gay and kick him out. Ed pushed Roy so they can get some oxygen.

"What was that for?" Ed asked, his face was bright red and his heart beat faster than usual.

Roy smiled softly, pulled Ed into his strong arms. "You silly," he whispered. "I love you too,"

The chibis' eyes widened both from utter shock and from happiness. "You.. do?"

"Yes, why should I lie you?" and he leaned down for another kiss.

Ed smiled happily and put a soft kiss in the older man's lips.

**.:RoyxEd 4ever:.**

"Oh crap," Ed groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to call Al, I'm sure he's looking for me," he stood up, went to the small cupboard, where the telephone was. Ed dialed and waited patiently.

"Hello, this is Alphonse speaking,"

"Hey, Al, this is me, Ed,"

"Where are you, brother??!! Do you know how worried I am??!!" Al shouted, fortunately Ed had expected this so he put the telephone away from his ear like 5 inches.

"Calm down, Al, I'm at the Colonel's house right now,"

"….You went that far huh brother?" Al said evilly.

Ed blushed, he didn't know Al had this kind of thoughts.

"Shut up, Al, do not think like that," Ed huffed, then he told Al how he ended up there and blah blah blah. But he didn't tell Al what happened between him and Roy. That wouldn't go very well.

"Well, you see, I'm coming to you now,"

"Uh-huh, I'll wait, brother,"

"Bye, Al,"

"Bye-bye, brother,"

Click.

"So, you are going now?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Roy sighed. "This house gonna be quiet again, so boring," Then he smirked. "No more fun of teasing my chibi Ed,"

"Bastard," Ed murmured.

"Seriously, I'm gonna miss you,"

Ed put a soft kiss at Roy's cheek. "Then this is a gift for you before I go,"

"Thanks, I like this gift," Roy put on his charming smile, a smile that had made all the women fell heels over heads.

Ed blushed slightly. _'No wonder why the women like him, he's just too damn sexy for his own goods'_

**.:RoyxEd 4ever:.**

Suddenly, the door opened, causing both men to look up. A tall man and a beautiful woman appeared.

"My dear son, how have you been?" the woman said and pulled Roy into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Roy, these people are..?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Yes, my parents," he murmured.

--End of Chapter 4-

**M.C: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I can't believe it!!! This chapter longer than I expected Oo

My head hurts and my fingers too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review! Hard work gets paid off, no?


	5. greeting

**M.C: **Please enjoy this chapter, maybe it's shorter than the last. One note, I suck at naming :D

**Disclaimer:**sadly, I have to tell you, NO OWN IT!! But do own Roy's parents and the stupid blond chick.

**Remember:**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 5: Greeting.**

"My dear son!!" the woman pulled Roy into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!!!"

The man put his hand on the woman shoulder. "Honey, I know you miss him very much but…," he looked at Roy. "You should let him breath a little or we need to call a doctor,"

The woman quickly released the poor man. "Oops, I'm sorry," she patted his head "Are you alright, my dear?"

Roy slowly stood up. "I'm fine, mama," but his head had another idea. _'I'm not okay!!! You want to kill me or what?!' _ "What are you doing here? I thought you're on some journey?"

"Well, someone had destroyed that place, so we have to return back," The man explained. "By the way, who is this cute youngster?"

Roy frowned, he had completely forgotten that Edward was there. "Ed, this is my father, Dany Mustang. And that woman over there is my mother, Sandie Mustang,"

"Nice to meet you, child," She smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

Ed flustered. "Er…, I'm his subordinate, Edward Elric,"

Sandie hugged Ed. "Awww, you are so cute,"

Roy quickly cut off. "Let's go and have some tea,"

"Tea sounds not bad," Dany nodded.

"Oh, and we forgot," Sandie said. "We brought for you a present,"

"What present?" Roy asked, he sensed something not good.

"You'll know now," Sandie said with a wink. "Come here Susie!"

A girl appeared near the door, she had blond hair and silver eyes, a sexy body with a miniskirt.

She glomped Roy. "Hello, sweetie!! How have you been??"

Roy confused. "Wh-who are you?"

"Aww, how pitiful, you forgot me already?" She sighed. "Do you remember the little shy girl in the next door when you were small?"

"So-so it was you?!" Roy flustered, he felt embarrassed in front of Ed.

"Uh-huh!"

She put a kiss on his cheek, which made Ed nearly burst a blood vein. _'Roy is mine!! How dare you claim him as yours?' _He just wanted to punch that bitch away from his lover.

"Ehem," Dany coughed. "Enough, Susie, I know you like him very much but you should rest for a while,"

"No no no!! I want to stay with my Roy" She hugged him tighter, whining like a kid that lost her candy.

Roy groaned. _'Who's yours?'_

--End of Chpater 5--

Sorry to have to end this soo early, but I have a test tomorrow. --

I'll update soon. But please review, more review happy author.


	6. BITCH!

**M.C: **Thanks everybody! hugs A new chapter as my present for ya! I promise this is the best (and the longest) chapter I had ever typed! Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **thegreat series Full Metal Alchemist was created by Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. I own my manga, which is very terrible. In this fic I own Roy's parents and the stupid blond chick.

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 6: Bitch!**

By the time when they got into the living room, everybody had their own work. Susie was still embraced Roy as her lover. Edward was annoying of Susie. Sandie was talking about something pointless. Dany was walking in silence.

"Here we are," Roy said after released her hold "I'll go and make some tea for everyone," he hoped he could runaway from Susie "Ed, let's go,"

"Uh, ye--," before Ed finished his statement, Susie jumped in "Roy! I'll go and make tea with you!" she grabbed Roy arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Ed clenched his fists _'that bitch, who does she think she is? Hugging him like he's her husband,' _He was just wanted to run away, saw that bitch and Roy made Ed wanted to cry, but he told himself not to.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sandie asked, after saw Ed standing dumbfounded.

Ed started, he forgot that he was not lonely "eh, I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Mustang,"

"You can call me Sandie," she smiled "you're Edward, right? My son told me a lot about you, seems that he respects you very much,"

He blushed "really?" he always thought Roy only made fun of his height and tickled him off.

Dany looked over Ed and noticed that he was blushing. So he had something in his mind about it. Suddenly the door opened, two figures appeared.

"Tah-dah!" Susie said happily "here're your teas!" and she put the tray on the table. Everybody took their cups. Ed took a slip of tea first, and then threw it out.

"Ewww," Ed run into the restroom and washed his mouth. Roy hurried run after him "what wrong, Ed?"

Ed slowly turned his head up "you put too much sugar in it, Mustang," then he took a toothbrush with toothpaste.

Roy slapped his head "that wasn't me," he cleaned Ed's face with a wash-cloth which made Ed more flustered.

"Damn it, Mustang, I can do it by myself," he pushed Roy away, "I'm not a baby,"

That statement made Roy let out a small laugh.

"Mustang," Ed shot a death glare at his lover. Sometimes he could be so odd, really.

Roy kneeled down to have the same height as Ed and then he put his forehead at Ed's "we're both off duty so just call me Roy,"

"Whatever, it's the same," Ed shrugged.

The next thing made Ed surprised, Roy put his finger at Ed's lips "no, it's not," he rubbed his cheek "Mustang sounds cold, I want you to call me Roy," he smiled.

"Um, okay," Ed muttered, he was trying to hide his blushes _'damn,' _he thought_ 'why can't I stop this,'_

When Roy was prepared to leave, Ed held him back "what, Edo?". He felt he was being pulled down.

"Roy, I love you," Ed whispered.

This little thing maybe doesn't important for everybody 1, but with him, the Flame Alchemist, the Colonel of the military, the word 'love' was very special for him, especially it came from the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was a stubborn child and very hot-tempered. And that's the one whom the loved.

"Yes," Roy kissed Ed in his lips "I love you, too,"

**.:RoyxEdforever:.**

"What are they doing?" Sandie worrying asked "what did you put into the tea, Susie?"

Susie embarrassed "I-I just put some sugar in it, I didn't know it doesn't suit his taste,"

"How much?" Dany asked sleepily.

"About 7 spoons of sugar," she innocently responded.

Both Mama Mustang and Papa Mustang felt on the floor. (A/N: their new nicknames XD lol)

"Are you dump! You want to murder that little boy!" Dany abnormally angrily shouted, it was a surprise because he's a very calm person, no shouting or angry.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it," Susie troubled.

"I'll go and check if he's alright," Sandie said and was ready to leave, but Dany held her back.

"Don't," he simply answered "let them be like that,"

Mrs. Mustang, in the first time in her life, didn't understand what her husband meant. So she stopped back, confused with what her husband had said.

oooooooooo

**M.C: **Ahhhh, sorry to have to stop this, but I can't type anymore. I'm sick and I can't even open my eyes normal….goes to bed and sleep

One more thing, please **review**, maybe they can help me to recover? Hahah…..zzzz.


	7. the confusing conversation

**M.C: **the last chapter got least reviews than I expected. But I have nothing better to do with my time, so new chapter for ya!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing besides my computer.

**Warning:** OOC (out of character) and silliness!

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 7: The Confusing Conversation.**

O

O

O

O

Everybody sat silently in the kitchen, except Susie and Roy. Susie was trying to feed Roy yogurt, and our poor Roy couldn't do anything besides ate it. Ed watched them and he felt sorry for Roy.

"Umm, excuse me,"

Ed turned around, and he saw his lover's father.

"Can I talk with you alone outside?" he asked.

He felt a little bit uncomfortable _'talking alone outside? I hope he won't do anything perverted,' _Ed thought how disgusting if a married man flirting with a kid. But since it's Roy's father so nothing will happen, right?

"Sure," he stood up from his chair, but someone grabbed his arm. It was Roy, he pulled Ed and whispered "Ed, don't go away," then he made a puppy eyes. Since Ed has an ability to avoid Roy's puppy eyes, so no problem "don't worry, we'll meet again in the HQ tomorrow,"

He wanted to kiss Roy before he goes, but Susie and everyone were there. Ed used his finger and flicked over his lover's forehead "see ya soon," he said with a wink and disappeared after the door.

When they are on the street, Dany stopped in front of a bar "let's go inside and have some drink," They went inside, the bar were full of drunk people and gangsters. Dany and Ed went to a quiet corner, they took their seats, Dany ordered a glass of whisky, Ed – a cup of juice. The waiter grumbled that in bar wouldn't allow kids, as usual, Ed jumped and screamed, wanting to tear the poor waiter into pieces, and Dany held him back "stop doing stupid things!" Ed suddenly stopped, he was just remembered that Roy's father was there, and of course, he needs to act nice in front of his father-in-law in future, right? So Ed sat back quietly to his seat. Once they had their drinks, Ed asked "so, what do you want to tell me about?" Dany didn't answer yet, he took a slip of whisky, and then he slowly spoke "it seems like you and my son are having a relationship," he whispered "a special relationship,"

Ed frowned _'how-how did he know?' _he tried to calm himself from panic "I-I don't know what are you talking about,"

"Of course you are," Dany said with a calm manner "the way you guys look at each others, the way you guys talking…,"

'_He's_ _sharp!'_ he thought "Wait! I've never talked nicely to him!" Ed cut off.

"Hmmm, you think you can hide your feeling behind your voice? Wrong," he finished his whisky and ordered the other "you just tried to make people think you hate him, only fools would believe that,"

Now Ed was shocking _'he knows everything, and what is he going to do with me?'_ the scariest thought was if he going to kick him out and never let he see Roy again, Ed shivered at this thought.

Dany drank his last drop of whisky, he put the glass on the table then turned his head "what's wrong?"

"What are you going to do?" Ed said with a shaky voice.

"What am I going to do?" Dany scratched his hair "why are you asking such a stupid question?"

'_Stupid question! What is he thinking!" _Ed felt offended with this question "no, I'm asking you seriously,"

"Of course, I'll leave Roy for you," Dany took his wallet out and paid for the drinks.

Frogs eyes, full moon, can you think something like Ed's eyes in that moment "WHAT!"

Dany turned back "hmm? Why are you so surprise about?"

Ed stammered "but-but aren't you going to kick me out!" he just wanted to slam his head at the wall.

"Who the heck told you that ridiculous idea?" Dany muttered "since you are the only one who can make Roy happy, so please look after him," he opened the door "goodbye and good luck," he left.

Ed sat there, confusing with his thought, after 30 seconds he sighed in relief "I guess I have to go home and talk with Al 'bout this," While running in the street _'I won't lose to that bitch! Definitely not!' _

--TBC--

**M.C:** ahhhhh, thanks for reading, now R&R plz! No reviews no more update!


	8. The Way to HQ

**M.C: **well, nothing new happened, and this chapter was done with a BIG help of Himawari! Go and hug her!

**Disclaimer: **plzread and keep in your mind that I DO NOT own FMA, what a shame…

**Warning: **craziness!

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 8: HQ goes "Boom!"**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Nii-san!" the armor with a kind soul was trying to wake his lazy brother "Nii-san! Wake up! You're gonna be late again!"

"Come on…just more 5 min…" Ed murmured, trying to pull back the blanket from his little brother.

"No! Wake up or I'll be forced to use violence!" He yanked the blanket with an unknown power (?) making Ed fall down onto the floor

"Ouch!" Ed yelped and rubbed his head as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

Al folded the blanket and put it away.

"Nii-san, the Colonel is calling for you," he explained. "You better go and meet him," he added with a wink.

His heart stopped beating, and he died. (Just kidding, hehehe.

Well, let's go on.)

His heart skipped a beat.

"Could it be…?" he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he jumped up with much more spirit than usual. "Al! Grab my coat!"

Al was hardly surprised to see these changes in Ed.

"Yes?" He asked when his brother motioned him over. Ed was pulling his boots on.

"I'll be gone for a while. You don't have to wait for me," he explained in a rush, opening the door. "See ya soon!" and then he ran like hell to the HQ.

"Oh," Al sighed. "I'm going to be lonely from now on, man…" (A/N: don't be sad, Aru) He turned back to the house. "Guess I have to find a girl for myself too," he sighed as he closed the door.

**.:RoyEdforever:.**

At the HQ.

Ed ran through the corridor, leaving everyone looking after him in surprise. The first reason for the shock was because the blonde had forgotten to braid his hair! The second reason, was the fact that his hair was left to fly in the wind, looking like a stream of gold loose about his shoulders. It seemed so soft and light. No one had seen Ed like that before, they were so shocked by the beauty of it that they all just stood there gaping like idiots.

When Riza spotted him, she waved hello but frowned when he didn't even stop. So, she pulled out her precious gun and "BANG!" shot a bullet within .0001 centimeters of Ed's ear. That certainly got his attention. Ed halted, very nearly having a heart attack, and managed a shaky, "G-good morning Lt. Hawkeye."

Riza lowered her gun and stated with her constantly calm voice, "It's not morning anymore, Edward, it's noon already. So you should be saying 'good afternoon'."

Ed giggled.

'_What a disciplined woman, no wonder Roy fears her…'_

His thoughts were cut off when Riza continued.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Are you going to the Colonel's office?" Ed put his hands in his pockets and sighed, trying to sound ticked off.

"Yeah, that bastard is calling me in again. He better have some useful information," he said hopefully. "I swear, if he sends me on some goose-chase mission again," he bared his auto-mail "I'll kick his sorry ass." Here, Ed let out an insane sounding laugh.

Riza gazed at him with a questioning look.

"You were never like this before…" she started slowly. "Did something happened between you and the Colonel?"

Ed jumped, caught off guard by the question. He felt his face going red.

"N-n-no, nothing happened! Why would something have happened?"

He cast about for a quick change of subject.

"A-ah ri-right! We shouldn't make the Colonel wait. I better get going! Later Lieutenant!" He was about to charge off, but Riza grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she told him and then went into the office and came back with a huge pile of paper work. "I have to go give him this, so why don't you just come with me?"

Ed gave up on trying to run away.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly, following the Lieutenant down the hall.

On their way to the office, Riza interrogated a very uncomfortable Ed.

"Tell me what happened between you and the Colonel or…," she smiled sweetly "I'll have to hurt you."

Ed gulped. Riza was really dangerous when she was angry, so it was probably better to tell her everything then to wind up on the wrong end of her revolver.

**After 15 mins…**

Riza walked staring intently ahead as she thought through what Ed had just told her.

"So… you and the Colonel are … in love?" Ed flushed to about the color of a tomato before answering.

"Ye-yeah," he stammered, a little flustered. Riza turned her face away to hide her pained look. She was secretly in love with Roy too… did this mean that… everything she did for him wasn't enough? Or was it because she was rude to him? But she just did it because she wanted him to work hard so he could someday become Fuhrer.

"Uh, are you all right Miss Hawkeye?" Ed asked, cutting off her thoughts. Riza snapped back to reality and offered him a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Thank you." Ed returned the smile.

"You're welcome."

They continued to walk in silence as Riza returned to her thoughts.

'_Ed is cute and a good boy, maybe he can look after Roy better than me,' _she thought. Then, an evil smirk crept onto her face and she laughed inwardly. _'I'll shoot anyone who gets in their way!'_ (A/N: OMG!)

When they finally reached the door to Roy's office, Ed thought his heart may very well burst it was beating to fast! (A/N: thump, thump, thump…) Riza slowly opened the door…

--TBC—

**M.C: **sorry for cut off you guys here! But I'm having tests and exams and etc., so please be patient to wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Love all of you!


	9. HQ goes BOOM

**Devilish: **This chapter is fun to type, but took me long enough to update, because I was too obsessed with Maple Story;

Anyways, half of the chappie was done last year, now Maple doesn't work on my computer anymore, so I continued to write fan fiction! (Hooray?) Now my way of talking might changed a bit. So first half is different from last half. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I-do-NOT-own-FMA!

**Warning: **Craziness! Why? Because I'm insane while writing this chapter. ;))

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 9: HQ goes "BOOM!" Part 1**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Riza opened the door.

And she stunned.

Ed peeked his head over Riza "Um, Lieut., what hap--," his eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he has seen.

Susie was there. She was sitting Roy's lap.

Roy sweat dropped "uh, Lieu-lieutenant Hawkeye, thing is not going as you see," he wanted to say something more but Susie grabbed his neck and crawling (eww!) "You are so cute when you flustered, my love!!"

"My love?!" both Ed and Riza asked.

"Yup!" Susie happily answered and hugged Roy even tighter, while Roy was trying to pull her away "isn't he cute?? What do you think, first lieutenant and o'chibi-san???"

Ed couldn't take that anymore "THAT'S IT!!!" and he was ready to kill Susie…

**BANG!**

Clang-clang-clang-- (sound of the bullet cases fell on the floor or whatever you called it)

The smoke spread out from the hole on the wall, Riza put back her gun "Ahem, sorry for the violent but I had no other choice," she glared at Roy, who was still frightening at the sudden shot.

"You!" the second lieutenant pointed her finger at her superior "Y-yes?" Roy shivered.

And Riza also pulled Ed out of the cabin (A/N: wtf? When did he get there? XD) "And you!"

Now she took out her guns and pointed toward Ed and Roy "you two! Go outside and work! There are plenty works for you! So stop being slackers!!"

But Ed noticed that Riza has winked at him, so those words had a different meaning… "Yes ma'am!" he took Roy's arm and pulled him out the office "See ya later!"

Riza watched as they slowly disappeared, she slightly shook her head "boys nowadays…," but she smiled "hope you guys will make it out, I'll support you since you are the one who can make him happy, Ed..,"

"Miss Hawkeye?" Riza came back to reality "yes?" "When will they come back?" Susie asked.

She shrugged "like I'd know," Susie sighed "how pitiful," but her eyes brightened "oh, can you show me around the HQ?" "Sure thing,"

**Mean while…**

"Woah! It's nice outside here, isn't it?" Ed said as he breathed in some fresh air "lets go and have some fun!!" Roy smiled, he was happy to see his lover like that "what do you want to do, Edward?" Ed's eyes sparkled "Amusement park and ice-cream!!!"

"Yawn...It's so boring 'round here..." the second lieutenant muttered as he pushed aside paperwork. "What's wrong, lieutenant? Don't have a girlfriend to goofing around with?" Breda sniggered.

"Shut up, you are the same," Havoc responded.

"WHAT?!" Bread stood up with fierce eyes. But Farman used a book to prevent those two "stop fighting, you guys just like kiddos," Havoc and Breda showed dead glares at each others. Fury suddenly realized "speaking of girlfriends, does anyone meet Colonel's girlfriend?"

**Dead silence…**

Havoc cut off the annoying silence "well, he changes girlfriends like changing clothes, and he chases after mine too," Fury pat Havoc's back, pretended to understand his sufferings.

"But these days the Colonel seems to be in love with someone, he's not talking 'bout any woman anymore," Farman said as Breda added "yes, and he's always doing paperwork really quick and goes home earlier than usual,"

"I wonder who it is…,"

**BANG!**

Clang-clang-clang--

"Hey!" Riza scolded "why don't you do paperwork instead of blabbering like women?!" Havoc murmured "Aren't you a woman too Riza..?"

They quickly returned to their positions, Havoc noticed someone was with the First Lieutenant "Lieut. Hawkeye, who is this cutie?"

**BANG!**

Clang-clang-clang-----

"It's none of your business!" Riza put her gun away "Work or Black Hayate will punish you guys!!" All the military men chorused "Y-yes, Ma'am!"

Susie hindered Riza "Please don't be angry, Miss Riza, they just want to know who I am," then she turned back "Hello, my name is Susie, nice to meet all of you!"

'_Kawaii!!' _all the men had pink heart-bubble on their heads. Havoc quickly changed his usual military uniform into a black tuxedo "Why, hello my lady," he spoke with the sweetest voice ever "Please accept this rose from your servant," he kneeled down.

"Sweet!" Susie took the rose and sniffed it "Roy has never given me something like this!" Havoc felt like his heart shattered "…Roy? So you are…." She smiled happily "Didn't you know? I'm his girlfriend!"

**Mean while…**

"Let's go to this one, Roy!" Ed pulled Roy to a roller-skating ground "but Ed, you don't know how to skate," Roy said as he was buying some tickets "No problem! I'll learn how to skate!" Ed laughed when he saw a girl felt on the ground, but a guy near her helped her to stand up _'sweet, I wish Roy would do it too,' _suddenly a voice cut he from his dreams "hello? Earth to you, Edward," Roy waved a hand in front of Ed's face. "Eh, I'm okay, let's go and choose shoes sizes!"

They went inside, a woman with a green cap and green clothes asked "how can I help you?" Roy sat on a chair and said "I want to find shoes sizes for me and the boy over me here," he smirked "because I can't find the true size for him,"

Ed's face turned red "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING WAS SO SMALL THAT HE CAN WEAR ONLY ANT'S SHOES??!!!!**"

Roy let out a small laugh "who else in here is small like you?" Ed snorted "you…..I'll kill you later…"

The assistant laughed as she watched the two men weird conversation "I'm sorry for interrupt sir, but little boy, what is your shoes size?"

Ed tried to ignore the word 'little' "I think my size is " (A/N: I'm protecting Ed's size! XD Just kidding)

"Please wait here, I'll go and get your sizes," and she walked away.

**2 mins passed….**

The assistant came back with two pairs of shoes "I'm sorry for making you wait long, here're your roller-skaters," Roy took them "thank you very much,"

Roy has done wearing his roller-skater, but Ed was still trying to wear it on, Roy sighed "Edo, you are so clumsy," and he bend down and helped Ed with his roller-skater. Ed blushed and he pulled Roy away "damn it, Roy, I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself,"

Roy laughed at the quote "but you are still a little child, who needs help of adults,"

"Oh, that's very funny!!" Susie laughed at the jokes. "Yeah, and he even thread us if we talk 'bout his love life too much he'll burn us into ashes," Havoc said. Susie made questioned eyes "but why?"

Breda rubbed his hair "yeah, I wonder why too," and he grinned "he should be happy to has a girlfriend like you,"

They still continued their conversation while Riza sat and cleaned her guns _'an idiotic talk between idiots and morons,' _she shook her head _'seriously, Edward is cutter than that girl,'_ and she smiled _'Roy and Ed are so cute together…,'_

"Miss Hawkeye?"

"Yes?" Riza answered without looking up. Susie glared at the guns and said "Can I borrow a tea pot? I want to make tea for everybody," Riza looked at Susie with a bit of hesitation "Yes, follow me," now Riza stood up from her comfortable chair, she and Susie went to the kitchen, she took from the cupboard a beautiful tea pot. Riza handed it to Susie "please be careful with this pot, it's the most my favorite tea pot,"

"Yesh, ma'am!"

"Ouch!"

"Are you all right?" asked the worrying Roy.

"Heh, of course I am! Who do you think I am?" Ed showed Roy his biggest smile.

"I think you're a chibi," smirked the older man.

"WAH?! You want to die that much old man!?" Edo punch at Roy's back a fury fist.

Roy shook his head "You hurt my feelings, Ed," he rubbed his back "my poor back as well,"

Ed hardly stood up, he could feel the pain in his leg "Hah! That means you're old enough to get your back hurt just from a weak punch,"

"Very funny Ed,"

"Yes, it is indeed," nodded Ed firmly.

Now Roy stood up, rubbed his bed-time hair "Well, I think it's time to get back to the HQ, we don't know what that little bitch might up to,"

"Okie," Ed walked into the changing room, but Roy grabbed his arm.

"Eh? Lemme go Roy,"

Roy looked at Ed with suspicious eyes, and all of a sudden he sat down.

"What are you up to old man?" muttered Ed, who could barely stand up now.

"Get on my back,"

"Wah…?"

"Geez just get on," Roy sighed "Or you don't trust me?"

"Who can trust a pervert like you,"

Ed got on Roy back.

"But being carried isn't a bad thing neither," smiled the chibi.

"Hahaha, that's our Edo," Roy laughed "All right lets get back now, everyone 's waiting for us,"

**End of chapter 9.**

Devilish: Thank you all for waiting! This chapter turned out too long, so I cut it into 2 parts. Next part comin' "soon". R&R, I'm waiting for flames. And hooray for hangover. :D

Have fun!


	10. The Remains

**Raven-sama:** Hello! It has been a while since I last updated. I apologize for the one year delay. I was lacking of inspiration….

'I wanna be with you' has reached 10 chapters! Thank you for all of those who are supporting and had supported! Please enjoy this chapter, though my writting style might has changed so it might be different a bit?

**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa-sensei owns Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own this story along with Susie and Roy's parents. And there might even be more OCs in future. Beware! (Avoids rocks)

**Status:** Un-betaed...

"BlablaSpeechBlabla"

_'BlablaThoughtBlabla'_

oxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 10: ****The Remains.  
**

oxoxoxoxox

"Wha-what the hell..." Ed stammered, he couldn't believe his own eyes. In front of him were ruined building, which was supposed to be the Head Quarters. "Are you sure this is...?"

"Yes, from what I believe, this _was_ my workdesk." Roy said as he picked up a wooden fragment. Ed's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the remains, smoke was still hovering above it.

"It can't be... Al! Riza-san!!" Ed jumped out of Roy's back and ran towards the ruins despite his ankle hurting so much. "Oof!" And he tripped over.

"Ed!" Roy quickly rushed to Ed's side. "Don't be reckless, your ankle hasn't healed yet --"

The smaller alchemist shoved the older man, he stood up clumsily. "Damn it... I have to find Al and everyone else -- "

"Brother?"

Both alchemists turned to the source of the voice. "Al?!" Ed bolted up and hugged the armor. "It's you! I'm so glad that you're unharmed!"

The armor hugged his over-joyed brother. Al would have been smiling if a suit of armor could do it. Then he saw Roy walked up to him. "Alphonse, do you know what happened to the Head Quarters?"

Al shook his head. "I was outside so I don't know what was going on. All I know is when I came back it was like this..." He said solemnly. Roy sighed, he scratched his head and looked at what was left of the Head Quarters.

"We'll need some help here..."

oxo

"Waaah man, I'm so tired, cleaning out all of those was such a pain..."

Havoc groaned as he stretched his sore muscles. He took the mug of coffee that Breda handed him, muttering a 'thank you', he sighed. "Anyway, Colonel, where had you been? And where was boss, also. Did you two go together or what?"

A blush slowly crept up Ed's cheeks, he was about to say something when Roy butted in, stopping Ed from saying anything unnecessary. "Edward and I had some errands to do." He stated lamely, well, that was half true. "And do you mind telling me what happened when I wasn't here?"

Havoc, Breda, Fury and Farman jumped into the air, then retreated into a corner and whimpered like frightened puppies. Ed and Roy sweat dropped at the ridiculous scene. "What's up with you guys? And where's Riza-san anyway?" Ed asked, noticing that the First Lieutenant is missing. **(A/N: Heh, took you long enough, Eddie.)**

"AAAAH!!" The four men in the corner screamed like four-year-old girls and dashed out, leaving Roy and Ed in dust.

"What the hell…."

oxo

The Fuhrer sighed, he crossed his fingers. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." He murmured. "Could you please tell me how all of this happened."

"Well..." Riza stated, unsure how to begin. Then there were light knocks on the door, then came in the Colonel and the Full Metal Alchemist. They saluted. "Good morning Fuhrer."

"Aah, hello there, Colonel Mustang and the Full Metal Alchemist, I assume that you come here to here what Lieutenant Hawkeye has to say?" The Fuhrer said with a smile.

"Actually, yes, I wanted to know what had happened to the HQ." Roy said, giving Lieutenant Hawkeye a quick glance.

Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed. "To make it short… Miss Susie went to make tea for us, then when she came back with the stray, she tripped on her own feet and spilt tea all over the guns that I've been polishing and breaking my favorite teapot in process." She said mournfully, pitying her poor guns and the teapot. "And then… I don't know how to say it, but something inside of me snapped, things were all blurry to me then when I woke up." Riza inhaled, and then exhaled. "I was in this mess."

When the First Lieutenant finished, the room was filled with the deadly silence. The Fuhrer was the first one who broke the silent mist. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I am speechless." Then he crossed his fingers and gave the Lieutenant a stern and cold look. "You do know the consequences of your actions, right?"

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye bowed. "Yes, sir. I will hold full responsibility." The Colonel and the alchemist were praying silently for Riza's safety.

The Fuhrer sighed, he took the pen on the table and began to write something down. "Colonel Mustang." Roy straightened at the mention of his name. "Yes?"

"Please take your crew to the Sun's hotspring tomorrow. This is the address." He handed the piece of paper to Roy.

"Yes, sir-- What?"

"Did you not hear? You are to go to the Sun's hotspring." The Fuhrer said calmly.

"That's not what I meant, sir." Roy said, fidgeting the paper in his hands. "But why hotspring?"

"Because," The Fuhrer stood up, he walked to the window behind him. "Lieutenant Hawkeye had been under too much stress lately, and I believe a hotspring would be relaxing." Then he turned to the trio. "You can take Full Metal with you, and outsiders are welcome. Just don't use up all the HQ's funds." He waved his hand. "You're dismissed."

oxo

And after that fateful incident, the HQ made out a rule which everyone must obey: never EVER make the First Lieutenant go berserk.

xoxoxoxoxox

**End of Chapter 10.**

oxoxoxoxoxox

**Raven:** Eh, typing this chapter was a pain in the butt, 'cause I didn't have any inspiration. I apologize if the Furher and Riza-san were too... OOC (Avoids rocks and rotten tomatoes thrown at her direction by Riza's fans). And if the part with formalities was too reluctant, I'm sorry. I'm the kind of person that would say 'S'up mah nigga' instead of 'Hello good sir.'. Formal things are alien to me. XD

So, that's it for now. Please drop me a review and tell me how it was. Next chapter coming up: **Onsen?!**

**PS:** If you review the Fuhrer will give you a juicy watermelon.


End file.
